The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for weighing material and particularly an automatic counting and management system used in conjunction with a printing press operation or other converting machinery operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic control and detection system that provides for signature counting and also provides vital press information instantly updated and that continuously guides the press man in his operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic counting system for determining signature counts in association with a printing press operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic counting system as in accordance with the preceding object and which provides for automatic detection of tare weight.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic counting system in accordance with the preceding objects and which provides for automatic waste bin or waste cart removal detection.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic counting system as in accordance with the preceding objects and which provides for an automatic alarm, prior to desired removal of a full waste bin or waste cart.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic counting system in accordance with the preceding objects and which registers the time remaining until the skid of wood sheets is considered full and ready for removal as a function of press speed.